


【索香】假如他们生活在东北

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: *非原著背景
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

索隆自小在大院里长大，但由于某些先天因素，他直到上了高中才能自己摸回来。用他自己的话来说，这些大院门口都一样一样的，谁能找的回来啊？！  
别的小朋友都可以哦，索隆同学。  
当时的幼稚园老师是这么反驳他的。  
索隆六岁的时候，大院儿搬来了一家新邻居。按说索隆这种性子的孩子对新邻居其实并不会太上心，但是那家的小孩儿实在太漂亮了。太漂亮了，跟他平时见到的挂着鼻涕满街跑的傻小子们不一样，金发碧眼的漂亮的就像古伊娜房间里的洋娃娃似的。  
当时的索隆还不知道，这就是他的活体GPS，有效期，一辈子。  
“喂，索隆，你说他是男孩还是女孩啊？”来看热闹的乌索普凑过来小声的问索隆。  
“男孩吧，你看他还穿着裤子呢。”索隆边说边把差点戳到他眼睛的长鼻子扒拉到一边。  
“大哥！这可是冬天啊！你划分性别的概念真的很奇怪啊！”  
“那不然你去问问去。”  
“啊，我突然得了一种和陌生人说话就会死的病！”  
“你这……”  
“你长得真可爱！你叫什么名字啊？将来要不要给我做媳妇儿啊！”  
“……”来自被截胡莫名有点不爽的索隆。  
“……”来自被突然的求婚震惊的乌索普。  
“……我？”山治看着面前比自己还稍矮一些的黑发小男孩，明明被这里零下二十多度的气温冻得鼻头发红，却还是笑的这么耀眼。“我叫山治……还有我是男生啦！男生不可以说可爱……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”路飞笑的一脸没心没肺，指着“将来的媳妇儿”说出了一句死亡台词，“哈哈哈哈哈你的眉毛好奇怪啊！”  
根本没在听啊。索隆有些汗颜的看着毫无自觉的路飞，再看看一张小脸涨的通红的山治。  
完蛋了。  
果然，前一秒还乖顺的躲在哲夫后面的山治，在听到“眉毛”两个字时，就像打开了什么开关一样， 挥舞着小拳头就冲过来了，大有要拼个你死我活的劲头，柔顺的金发也随着动作上下飞舞。  
索隆被这突如其来的转变吓坏了，怎么好好的洋娃娃就原地变身超级赛亚人了呢！而且为什么连自己都要跟着挨打？？？  
……那次事件之后山治就一直跟着索隆玩了，理由是当时被殃及的无辜群众只有索隆没有龇嘴獠牙的揍回来，颇有大哥风范，安全感爆棚。  
虽然他从来不知道哥哥应该是什么样的。  
其实当时索隆顶着头上两个被砸出来的包，怒气满满的瞪着打成一团的三人组，也有一瞬间想要冲过去掐死小赛亚人的冲动，但看着那张即使挂了彩也依然精致的小脸，实在没忍心出手揍下去，只好和哲夫达成统一战线，把三个小不点拉开，终结了战局。  
虽然索隆吃了亏，却从此收获了一个好看的小跟班，可喜可贺。  
只是这个跟班对索隆来说是福是祸就全凭造化了。  
“索隆，我想吃冰淇淋！”  
“大冬天吃什么冰淇淋……”话是这么说，索隆还是低头摸了摸口袋，除了几个刚赢来的玻璃球之外，什么也没有。“没钱！舔大院门口的铁门去吧，和你的冰淇淋一个味道。”  
“……”  
当天晚上索隆就被笤帚疙瘩结结实实的揍了一顿  
——山治真的去舔了铁门，被大人们七手八脚浇温水救下来后，还不忘立马口齿不清的把索隆供了出来，一点都没犹豫。  
索隆觉得自从认识了山治，自己的身体就饱受摧残，不定期就要接受山治带给他的有意无意的“惊喜”，和伴随着“惊喜”而来的心理和肉体的双重打击。  
“索隆！来单挑吧！”  
“啊？”索隆看着面前几个大冬天还坚持穿破洞裤的小男生，一人手里拿着根树杈，这一个个跃跃欲试的模样明显就不是来单挑的啊，而且这几个人好眼熟。“什么意思？”  
“这家伙说自己是你罩的。”为首的少年抬手指了指身后。“所以我们就来找你了！”  
“大哥！！”山治兴冲冲的向索隆跑了过来。  
索隆只听这元气满满的两个字就知道是怎么回事了，山治向来只有在惹了祸才会这么叫他，再加上他那一脸异常闪耀的笑容。  
——这家伙又给他拉人干架了！！  
山治认识索隆之后添了个爱好，就是到处挑衅一看就不好惹的不良少年，然后报出索隆的名号，乐呵呵的看着索隆和他们打成一团。因为索隆每次都会赢，山治便更加肆无忌惮，甚至出去惹是生非的频率也越来越高。  
索隆不止一次在事后敲头敲到他讨饶，可好了伤疤忘了疼的山治第二天还会领着几个人冲到索隆面前，不知道的还以为是山治屡败屡战，刚来就想挑战这一片的扛把子呢。  
“诶…”索隆叹了口气，他真的累了，上午明明已经打了一架以为今天可以休息的。他看了看面前几个人，突然灵光一闪，猛吸一口气，中气十足的喊到，“二柱子妈！！二柱子又没穿秋裤！！！”  
为首的少年听到这句话扔下武器撒丫子就跑远了，嘴里还不忘骂着“卑鄙卑鄙！”。身后的几个少年看自家老大跑了，也都跟着跑走了。  
“喂！你们不打架了啊！回来！诶哟！痛！放手……”  
索隆揪着山治的脸颊把他扯过来，双手搭在他的肩上，直视着对方的眼睛。“你到底为什么这么喜欢看我打架？”  
“因为……因为很帅！”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“那个……”山治被索隆盯的有点发毛，只好老实交代。“我一直就想要一个能保护我的哥哥，会为了我打架的那种……”  
索隆看他说的委屈，小小的男子汉内心突然升腾起一股名为保护的欲望。  
“以后我就是你哥！谁也不能欺负你！”  
索隆敢发誓，就在他说完那句话，尤其是他看到听完这句话后，抬起头闪烁着星星眼的山治时，他就恨不得抬手抽自己一巴掌。但是如果再给他一次机会，他还会这么承诺，因为闪着星星眼的小山治还……还挺可爱的！  
结果不到一年，山治那软糯糯的乡音就被索隆拐的一点儿曾经的痕迹都找不回来了，带着那个曾经会甜甜的喊索隆哥哥的小天使一起消失不见了。  
现在的山治只会一脸痞痞的喊他小绿藻，除了舌头不太利索口哨吹不响外，简直和他当年勾搭过的小流氓们一毛一样。都说近朱者赤近墨者黑，想那小山治不惧风雨严寒，坚持半年每天给索隆带回来不同的对手，这种精神也是可歌可泣。只是现在附近的混混们见到山治就像躲瘟神一样，能跑多远跑多远，这就和他预想的不太一样了。  
索隆这边，经过了来自山治的大半年的地狱修行，如今在小学部基本上已经没有对手了，人送外号独孤求败。  
对了，这一年他们上小学了。

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

②  
索隆虽然比山治大了一岁，但是他的生日小，等了一年才和山治一起背起小书包上了小学，居然还分到了同一个班级。本来一切都朝着美好的方向发展，可是之后两人被动的称霸全校就不在索隆期待范围内了。  
索隆其实很无辜，他不过是表情凶恶了点，笑容少了点，举着拳头揍人（被迫）的时候多了点……而已。  
而万恶之源山治自从小混混事件后，“鬼见愁”的称号便传开了，校外人都知道平时走路要躲着一个金发卷眉的小男孩，否则会被传说中的“独孤求败”缠上，不战不休，不败不止。校内画风就不一样了，这个年纪的小朋友性格意外的豪爽，输了就认你做大哥，崇拜的五体投地六亲不认的那种……索隆莫名其妙的就统领了校区六年而不自知，两个人一起荣获“贼厉害小学双煞”称号，恶名简直要响彻到了天堂。（哲夫&鹰眼：我到底养了个什么玩意儿？）  
索隆放下手中的战书，自从升上二年级他已经很少收到这种东西了，还没看完一颗雀跃着的小黄脑袋就蹦了出来。  
“去不去？”  
“不去……”  
“听说对方也是剑道部的。”  
“走着！”  
放学后山治领着索隆雄赳赳气昂昂的奔赴校外小树林，那架势颇有一种他才是来应战的人的感觉。  
“诶？人呢？”山治看着空无一人的指定战场突然警觉了起来，“该不会是有埋伏吧！可恶！大意了！”  
“……”索隆看着忙前忙后穿梭在小树林中侦查敌情的山治，感叹了一下曾经那个遇到危险就躲在他身后的小孩，不知道什么时候开始变得不是那么依靠他了。“别找了，没准是被拍花子的给拍走了。”  
“拍花子？那是什么玩意儿？”  
“拍花子就是……”索隆刚准备解释这一大“东北土特产”，突然反应过来山治是个外地来的孩子，又长得这么好看，平时虽然跟着自己很安全，如果有一天落单了，那不是很容易被瞄上！“圈圈！你听好了，如果有人要用好吃的，比如糖果之类的把你勾搭走，可千万不能跟他走！”  
“绿藻头你说谁是圈圈！”  
“听到没有！”  
“啊……知道了。”索隆的表情看起来很认真，习惯性抬杠的山治也意外的听话了。稀里糊涂被索隆带着走了一段路才清醒过来，看着有些暗的天色，又看了看四周完全陌生的环境，山治果断发飙了。  
“混蛋绿藻头你这个大路痴瞎带什么路！”  
“还不是你这圈圈眉一脸痴呆的跟着我走！”  
“你说谁一脸痴呆啊！我要跟你单挑！”  
“怕你不成！到时候别哭着求饶！”  
此时月亮已经高高挂起，一绿一黄两颗小脑袋在这人生地不熟的地界，紧紧的贴在一起，互相揪着对方的衣领，凶巴巴的吵着架，似乎这样就能遮盖心中隐隐的不安情绪。  
“小朋友，”一个中年男人的声音在他们头上响起，“是不是迷路了啊，叔叔带你们回家找妈妈好不好？”  
“不用了。”索隆的自觉告诉他这个人很危险，他拉起山治的手转身就走。  
“别跑啊，小朋友，这么晚了很危险的！”中年男人从衣服里面摸出来两根棒棒糖，“要不要吃糖啊？”  
雾草还真给他们遇到了！！  
“快跑！”  
山治虽然不清楚发生了什么，本能的觉得索隆是对的，而且索隆死死的攥住他的手，根本挣脱不开，想不跟着跑也不行。  
“小朋友，别跑了！我真的有糖！”  
“喂绿藻！他该不会是拍拍拍拍拍……！！”  
“拍花子！”  
“雾草！！”  
索隆拉着山治跑了一路，身后的中年男人就追了一路。到底是两个六七岁的孩子，体能再好也比不过一个成年人，没过多久就被追上了。  
“啊！”中年男人一手抓住了山治的背包，没费什么力气就将山治提溜了起来，“放开我！”山治开始剧烈挣扎起来。  
“别碰他！”索隆抬起腿，狠狠的一脚跺在了男人的脚上，男人疼的一哆嗦，山治被他甩了出去，在地上滚了几圈，脑子昏昏沉沉的好像撞到了什么，他只听见索隆好像是再喊“快跑！”，然后就眼前一黑，什么也不知道了。  
“小茄子？”  
是臭老头的声音。  
“小茄子？醒了么？”  
臭老头好烦啊，睡觉都不能消停……不对，现在在哪？  
“这是几？”  
“索隆！”山治挥开眼前比划着的手，“索隆呢？！”  
“那儿呢！”哲夫指了指不远处，看着山治奔过去的身影，心里酸酸的就想起一句老话，儿大不中留啊。  
索隆呆呆的躺在草地上，旁边古伊娜对着同样躺在地上的中年男人拳打脚踢，他似乎全都看不到一样，直到山治跑到他旁边问他有没有受伤才转了转头。  
山治被他盯了一会，越看越觉得不对劲，他凑过去仔细一看，只觉得一道炸雷从他的头顶轰隆隆打到了脚趾头，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。那个天不怕地不怕，拿着零分试卷也敢淡定拿回家找家长签字的索隆，居然哭了。  
“索、索隆……”山治被眼前的一幕吓到慌了手脚，一时不知道该怎么安慰。  
“我绝对……”索隆举起了一只手，向着天空的方向，握紧了拳头。“我绝对不会再输了！我一定会变强！强到可以保护想保护的人！”  
“……”  
那之后鹰眼拎着哭唧唧的索隆回家了，听到这番豪言壮语后，鹰眼好像是笑了，也可能没有，天太暗了根本看不清楚。  
山治被哲夫夹在胳膊下面，回家的路上听臭老头絮絮叨叨的将他晕倒后的事情说了一遍。原来山治滚了几圈，正好滚到来寻人的哲夫脚底下，一头撞到了他的义肢上撞昏了。而索隆那边，看到山治被摔在地上时就不管不顾的冲向了中年男人，毫无章法的拳打脚踢对同龄人或许管用，但对方是个体积大他几倍的成年人，在对方看来这点攻击根本不痛不痒，他只是一挥手索隆就摔在了地上。哲夫早在看到山治惨兮兮的滚到他脚边是怒气槽就满了，和后来赶到的鹰眼一起把那个中年男人制度，殴打一顿。  
“喂臭老头……”山治慢慢从变异植物的震惊中缓过神来，他仔细回想了一下前因后果，如果坏人的手段只是用食物来引诱小朋友的话，他或许应该从根本上解决这个问题，毕竟他的身边容易被美食诱惑的孩子太多了，“我想学做饭，你教我吧！”  
山治想，等我成了一流厨师，吃过我做的好吃的料理，路飞他们就再也不用担心会被其他人普通的食物骗走了。  
两个小小的孩子，一夜长大。

彩蛋  
一位不愿透露姓名的男子：我只是看他们两个在我家门口绕了三圈，以为他们迷路了，好心想送他们回家而已，为什么突然跳出来几个人就往死里打我QAQ

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

③  
校园七大不可思议事件  
——来自五脊六兽的学生们传着传着就变真了的谣言。  
索隆和山治升上三年级的时候，路飞和乌索普终于成功挤进了小学一年级，课间十分钟从不浪费，一定噔噔蹬不辞辛苦跑上两层楼梯，和下课铃声一起准时凑到索隆和山治面前，聊，八，卦。  
低年级管理就是松懈，三年级的索隆高傲的抬起下巴，对三颗凑在一起的小脑袋翻了个白眼。  
“你们听说了么？那个七大不可思议。”一根长鼻子颤了颤，似乎只是说出这个名字都需要极大的勇气。  
“知道知道！什么多出的一节台阶啊，废弃教室传出来的惨叫声啊，还有医务室的血手印！”一颗金色的小脑袋向前拱了拱，为了烘托气氛刻意压低了声线。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！别说了山治！”乌索普双手捂住耳朵表示自己不能再听了，眼睛却始终盯着山治的嘴，准备随时拿开，防止自己一会儿错过什么新鲜的不可思议事件。  
“还有呢还有呢？”路飞不理会乌索普口嫌体正直的中断，这种事情向来对他有一种吸引力。  
“喂，你们说真的有这种事么？”乌索普放下手，颤抖着声音认真的问了一句。  
“当然，我还经历过几次。”从一开始就没有加入话题的索隆大大的伸了个懒腰，随口接了一句。  
“什么？！！”三个小脑袋齐齐的出现在索隆面前，同款震惊模样吓得索隆哈欠打了一半，嘴巴都忘了合上。  
“啧……”索隆掏了掏被众人的惊恐声快要震聋的耳朵，“就每次课间之后我都找不到回教室的路，这个现象困扰我好久。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你根本就是迷路了吧！！！”x3  
被索隆这么一搅和，连路飞都没了想要去探险的念头，为了补偿精神上的损失，众人一致决定放学后去山治家蹭饭，从肉体（肚子）上找补回来。虽然中途被山治以“你的锅凭啥老子给你背？！”的理由严词拒绝了，但还是在索隆一句“我就是喜欢吃你做的东西！”中宣布妥协，而且看起来还挺开心。  
山治刚开始学做饭的时候，索隆就有一个艰巨而伟大的任务，活捉路飞和乌索普过来试吃。基本上他只要拉住乌索普就可以了，因为路飞每次都是自愿过来试毒（划掉）凑热闹的。  
看啊！一号试吃员索隆同学他端起了碗！他面无表情的咀嚼起来！他终于吃光属于自己的那一份！他不愧是个没有感情的吞饭机器人！！  
这边二号试吃员路飞同学也吃光了一整碗饭！什么？！他居然乐呵呵傻乎乎的要求再添一碗饭！这是什么感人至深的兄弟情义啊！！  
再来看三号试吃员乌索普同学！相信他也不会让我们失望的！乌索普同学……诶？很遗憾，乌索普同学只是小心翼翼的尝了一口，然后便倒地不起，中毒身亡，享年七岁……  
山治恼怒的将地上装死的乌索普揪起来踹了出去，之后很长一段时间，他更加勤奋钻研厨艺，偷看哲夫做饭也越来越光明正大，直到唯一正常味觉的乌索普都开始嚷嚷着添饭的时候，山治才算真正的出师了。  
“吃吧！猪崽子们！”  
看着面前三只猪崽儿哼哧哼哧的往嘴里扒饭，颇有把普通的蛋炒饭吃成了山珍海味的架势，虽然这动作这声音还是很像隔壁二柱子家的老母猪进食。  
“超好吃吧。”山治双手交叠托着下巴，笑眯眯的看着他们说。  
“山%…#最棒<※&！#＊@％饭£つ好吃！！”  
山治觉得自己从满嘴食物腮帮子鼓的老大的路飞口中也听不到什么了，转头去看向乌索普。  
“好吃好吃好吃！山治你真是完美继承了哲夫老爷子的手艺，不！你简直已经快要超越了！我和我的八千部下都深深为这味道着迷！！”  
乌索普安定的每顿饭一段彩虹屁吹完，山治还是有些飘飘然，没等他做好准备去听下一份称赞，一只空碗递到了他的面前。  
“再来一碗。”  
“……”山治接过索隆的碗，一言不发的去给他又装满了一大碗，虽然他低着头，但是勾起的嘴角还是暴露了他的好心情。  
有人说要对一个想成为厨师的人表示支持，无非就是在他每次研究新菜品的时候吃上几口，夸上几句味道不错，或是帮他找出味道上的不足。而对一个厨师的肯定，就是吃到他做的东西后，还能一脸满足的要求添饭。  
“索隆好卑鄙，又被你抢先了！山治我也要！”路飞嚷嚷着也挥舞着手臂给山治展示空掉的碗。  
“行啊，索隆你又赢了，看给山治高兴的！”乌索普的饭量不及身边两个人，吃一碗就饱了，他撑得没事做就看着山治盛饭时快翘到天上的眉毛，调侃起索隆来。  
“哼……”索隆无视掉两个小鬼每次吃饭都要哄山治开心的游戏，理直气壮的copy乌索普吹牛的本事，“再来一锅我都吃得下！”他摸了摸肚子，决定一会要加重训练来消化这些食物，然后他看到来送饭时山治那遮掩不住的开心笑容，觉得自己撑死也值了。  
“不要脸！”乌索普留下三个字，没等索隆发火就撒丫子跑没影儿了。  
在山治的精心喂养下，索隆像秋后的苞米杆一样，势头挡不住的往上窜，才三年就落了山治半个脑袋，就连路飞都已经追平他了，让人怀疑山治是不是在食物里加了化肥。好在乌索普还算正常生长，目前也就堪堪到他眼睛的高度，这些年只长了鼻子不长个儿。  
六年级的索隆已经练就了一身薄薄的肌肉，当年的校霸“独孤求败”，如今的名号已经响彻到了外校，放学路上被围堵简直成了日常任务。索隆倒是不介意有送上门的练手对象，可每次都有一个来搅局的可真是太烦人了。  
“混蛋圈圈眉！你到底是哪伙的！”  
“闭嘴绿藻头！欺负弱者算什么英雄好汉！有本事打我啊！”  
索隆把手中巧妙避开管制刀具种类的木剑收了起来，他很有本事，但他不想打山治。于是他把目光又放在了前来挑衅的家伙们身上，地上四仰八叉的躺着几个被山治称为“弱者”的人，注意到索隆的视线后，蠕动着身体拱到了山治后面。  
“圈眉大哥救命啊——”  
“……”  
山治笼络人心（被动技能）的本事，和索隆日渐增长的武力值成正比。  
索隆被红色的棉衣裹的严严实实的，大老远一看还以为红烧狮子头成精了，顶着颗花椰菜跑出来逛大街呢。  
“诶哟，你们快看那个小绿藻！”山治吹着口哨，他现在已经能吹的很利索了，掂了掂手里刚捏好的雪球，下巴一抬，众人的目光就都锁定在从“战争”开始就两手插兜，一副与世无争模样的索隆身上。  
“诶哟，这穿的好鲜艳啊！”  
“诶哟，这是OP新款羽绒服吧！”  
“诶哟，鞋子也是新款的吧！”  
“诶哟，怪不得不和我们一起玩呢！”  
“兄弟们！遇到这种不合群的混蛋，咱们应该怎么做？！”山治高举手中的雪团，刚想扯下嘴唇鄙视他，看到手套上满满的冰碴，放弃了。  
“干他！！！”  
寒冬数九的天，索隆居然惊出了一身的汗，看着来势汹汹的一群人，他的第一反应——转身就跑。都说乱拳打死老师傅，他这双手再厉害也难敌这一二三……十多只手。果然没一会儿，索隆就被埋在雪堆里面。  
“行了行了，差不多得了！”罪魁祸首“仁慈”的阻止了还想继续往索隆身上垒雪球的男生们，顺手在他脑袋上加了点雪。  
索隆“满怀感激”的看了看山治，  
小［哔—］崽子！你等明年的！！  
作孽啊，这个本命年果然不应该过！

Tbc.


End file.
